Wandering
by SeenWriting
Summary: AUish, Maura has been in love with Jane for a long time but the detective seems oblivious. Will it take the appearance of a new character in her life to spark something in her?


**A/N: Hey guys, new story! I know I haven't finished Enough but I'm kinda stuck. This is something that came up to me after a particular experience. I hope you like it and leave me some reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

For the third time that day, Maura Isles held the phone to her ear waiting for her best friend, and secret object of her affections, Jane Rizzoli to answer. Normally, whether they were on a case or not, her phone calls to the detective were picked up before the second ring. Now, well…Casey was in the picture. The blonde doctor knew that in a couple more rings her call would go to voicemail, again. She didn't want to seem overbearing but the brunette had agreed to accompany her this evening and it appeared that she wasn't even at the station. In the nick of time, the ME recognized the tone and a clearly flustered voice spoke. "Hey, Maur!" Jane sounded breathless.

"Jane, I came up to ask you if you wanted to get ready at my house. That way, you won't have to rush and the Isles Foundation car can take us to my mother's exhibition opening. Sgt. Korsak told me you left a while ago, where are you?"

The doctor could actually hear Jane bring a hand to her forehead forcefully. "Uhm...right...the opening thingie. That was today?"

Disappointment was certainly not a foreign feeling to Maura Isles. She'd gotten plenty used to it thanks to her parents over the years but she was most definitely not used to her best friend being the cause and she definitely didn't like it. Visibly deflating and releasing a sigh she replied. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Yes...I mean...No, Maur it's not like that! Uhmm, Casey has a little bit of time and we're gonna try a Skype dinner date. So…yeah."

_Ah, there he is. Figures._ "So I didn't even warrant a call to let me know?" Even though she tried, she couldn't keep a little irritation from seeping into her voice. The detective must've noticed and sputtered on the other side of the line, frantically looking for something to say that would appease her. "I…I'm sorry, look I'll make it up to you, okay? I'll go with you to that Bikram Yoga class you've been pestering me about."

_Pestering her._ The word, however jokingly Jane may have meant it, hurt her. It had been happening increasingly over the few weeks since Casey had returned fully healed and summarily returned to Afghanistan. Jane seemed to get a little more serious each time with her jokes about Maura being a real nuisance. At least that's what it felt like to the blonde doctor. The light atmosphere behind their bickering had shifted and the gentle teasing was no longer gentle anymore, it was hurtful. Still, Maura didn't want to be the needy friend who whined when her friend had a new person in their life. No matter the feelings you had for said friend. "Oh, big word! Pester is actually a modification of…you know what? Never mind. You don't have to come to the class if you don't want to. As for tonight, you deserve some time with your boyfriend so, have fun. Bye"

She heard her friend begin to protest her statement but she hung up without another word. _Well, it seems I__'__m going to the opening alone._

It was well past midnight when Maura Isles returned to her brownstone in Beacon Hill once the opening was over. The relationship with Constance was not yet the one she had longed for when she was a little girl, they were too hung up on previous awkwardness, but they were trying. Overall, it had been a fine event and she was proud of what her mother had accomplished.

The blonde made her way upstairs after having locked everything up, just like Jane had told her to on several occasions, to prepare for bed. Once her nightly ritual was complete, she slid under the covers with a journal on forensic science she hadn't had time to finish at lunch that day. The article wasn't enough to keep her attention though. She couldn't seem to get her mind to settle down.

She was alone, again. The only thing that was different from all the other times she had been alone was the fact that she didn't know if she was allowed to actually feel that way. Take her parents for example, she knew from her observations of other people that what she had was not…normal. Her parents didn't tuck her in at night, they didn't tell her bedtime stories, her mother didn't cut her sandwich in half everyday, her father never let her ride on his shoulders and countless other examples. Then, when she sent for the brochures on the boarding school; they didn't object. Even most of the girls in the fancy boarding school had some form of contact with their parents. She was alone and had completely legitimate reasons to feel like that.

In this situation though, the hurt was there but she didn't know if it belonged within her. Jane was her best friend, her only true friend really. Maura wasn't very well versed in the nuances of social interactions but she was pretty sure that when the man your best friend clearly loves so much appears to feel the same way; your reaction should be to feel happy for them. But then again, Maura was also feeling the sting of unrequited love. For years now, she had accepted that what she felt towards her brunette friend went beyond the scope of what a mere friendship should feel like. She understood the sonnets now, for crying out loud! Was she angry at Jane for behaving exactly the opposite of how a friend would or was she overreacting out of jealousy?

"This is so confusing! Maybe if I was to put some distance between us it would help." Her decision made, the blonde threw the journal haphazardly towards her night table and switched off her light. She resigned herself to a fitful sleep and resorted to the breathing exercises they had learned in yoga class. It took a while but at last she succumbed to exhaustion.

The next day Maura woke up with a headache and experienced a surge of unwarranted anger towards an inanimate object, her alarm clock. She realized that she'd hit the snooze button one time too many and was now running a little late. "Damnit, no time for coffee this morning!"

Rushing through her morning routine the doctor arrived on time as usual and started about her day. Everything seemed to be running smoothly in the morgue until, a couple of hours before lunch, her phone rang. The caller ID signaled it was a call from Jane. "Dr. Isles."

A snort from Jane accompanied her amused tone. "Since when do you answer the phone like that for me?"

"Sorry, I was distracted." The ME was delightfully surprised when the hives didn't come.

The throaty chuckle she received in response brought a smile to her face even though she tried her damnedest to reign it in. "I'll say. So, I was gonna call and invite you to lunch to...you know...make up for yesterday but we have a body. Want a ride to the scene with me? Perhaps we can grab a bite after the initial evaluation."

_Ugh, now what do I do? _As unscientific as it sounded, her heart wanted one thing while her brain, another. Maura Isles was nothing if not consistent and she knew what she had decided upon last night but, her heart seemed to be hell-bent on prevailing. "Sounds great, I'll meet you out front?"

Ten minutes later they were on their way to the crime scene driving in somewhat uncomfortable silence in Jane's unmarked. The brunette was the first to cave under the pressure to say something. "So, how was the opening?"

Maura shrugged. "It was fine." Clear, concise, monotone voice.

"What did Constance say?"

"She was happy. She asked about you." In truth, Maura found it quite surprising. The rapport, if you could actually call it that, her mother and the detective had managed to forge from the few interactions they'd had previously.

"Oh?" The brunette looked genuinely surprised.

"I just told her you had things to do but sent your regards."

Maura felt uncomfortable with her friend for the very first time. It was as though all her years of compartmentalizing were useless against one Jane Rizzoli and she didn't like it. "Well, thanks."

They were spared from more awkwardness because they arrived at the scene where Frost and Korsak were already waiting. "Hello Sgt. Korsak." The blonde nodded at the older detective with a small smile then turned to Jane's younger partner. "Detective Frost."

"Hey, Dr. Isles. Nice to see you!

"Hey doc!"

The men had always been polite to her, even before her friendship to the brunette detective solidified. And after the women became actual best friends well, they turned into her little makeshift family. This endeared them to her specially. The rest of the detectives treated her with a certain distance but Frost and Korsak sort of adopted her.

Jane wasn't far behind and lifted the yellow tape for them to pass. "Hey guys, what have we got?"

Frost read from his tablet. "Victim's Victor Gardner. Native Bostonian." He showed Jane the license registry for the man currently lying spread eagled on the floor. "33, worked for an IT company based here too. Got rookies working on finding the family or an emergency contact. Doesn't appear to be a robbery, wallet's got 20 dollars in cash still. "

"Who called it in?"

Korsak spoke up reading from his notepad. "Homeless guy was rummaging through the garbage behind this building, says they have all sorts of goodies." He chuckled at that before continuing. "Turned over some boards and next thing he knows a body fell out. Said he called us right away."

All the while Maura had gloved up and crouched down next to the body. Once she noticed that it was her turn to get Jane's attention as the taller woman also crouched down beside her. "Body's in full rigor. That and lividity indicates he's been dead from twelve to fifteen hours. Liver temp should narrow it down further. Ligature marks around his wrists indicate he was bound. Several burn marks; some appear to be made with a cigarette but the others are much more defined. Bruising all over the body indicate he was beaten. Multiple penetrating wounds to the chest and abdomen, stab wounds. At first glance I count about thirty but I'd have to examine the body thoroughly."

"Man, someone was angry!" Jane noted absentmindedly while staring at the body. "So he bled to death?" She knew her friend was grasping at straws. The Italian wouldn't be happy until this awkwardness went away for good. And, being the great detective she was she was also an excellent multitasker. The question was meant to engage her.

Deciding to let her off the hook and definitely start on moving over _Or was it getting over? _Jane once and for all she smiled. "Jane, you know better that to ask me that. What I can tell you though is that he wasn't killed here."

Breathing a sigh of relief and putting up her hands in surrender the brunette answered. "How is that not a guess?"

"Well, for one...I'd expect a lot more blood. This cut here." Se pointed to a stab wound in the neck area. "Is deep enough to have severed the carotid artery. The arterial spray resulting from this would have made the scene a lot...messier and bloodier."

After that, there wasn't much to add so Maura signed for the body to be taken into the morgue where she was supposed to perform the autopsy after lunch. She wondered if their usual bickering about the place to eat was going to be present.

"Come on, Maur. We're going to that bistro you've been dying to try out."

_She remembered._ At this, Maura's stomach filled with what seemed (as scientifically inaccurate as it was) like dozens of butterflies. She tried but failed to suppress a smile, which did not go unnoticed by her detective friend, whose eyes lit up. _Calm down Maura, she's sugar-talking you. Or was it sweet-talking?_

An hour later, Jane opened the door to her office in the morgue before stepping aside apologetically. "I'm sorry Maur, I didn't think you'd need a reservation for the place. I'll make it up to you I promise."

_Promises, promises._ Maura thought while sitting down at her desk and clearing the space for the deli sandwiches they had picked up when their endeavor was not prosperous. Jane had yet to sit down, she seemed to be unsure of whether or not Maura wanted her to stay and actually share their lunch.

"It's no big deal, we'll go some other time. Now, sit." _I decided to put some distance but I still have to be her friend. I need her in my life._

Visibly lighting up, Jane pulled back the uncomfortable looking chair directly opposite from Maura and started pulling out the contents of their lunch. Maura knew that the brunette felt sufficiently assured that their friendship wasn't going down in flames for any perceived offense.

They hadn't really talked about the fact that Maura had actually been offended and that she wanted, if not an apology, then at least some form of acknowledgement from her friend about her behavior. She knew she wasn't going to get it, it just wasn't how it worked with one Jane Rizzoli.

They made small talk for a bit before becoming silent not from awkwardness but because both of them were focused on eating. It was in between bites that Jane gasped. "Oh, I almost forgot! Did Ma talk to you today already?"

Maura shook her head no and aimed a quizzical gaze at her friend in question since she was in the middle of chewing and she was always prim and proper. Jane got the message. "Tommy and Lydia took TJ to the pediatrician yesterday and he has a heart murmur or something. The guy said it wasn't anything to worry about but you know my ma. She won't give it a rest until it's you who says it's nothing."

Maura smiled. The Rizzoli matriarch was like the mother she never had. "Jane, she knows I don't work with living people. I'm not a cardiologist, much less a pediatric one. I can recommend someone though."

Jane smiled. "She knows that, yes. But she also knows that you're a certifiable genius so she'll be less worried if it's you. Just bombard her with data like nobody's business."

By now they were done with the sandwiches. Maura balled up the wrappers and threw them with the rest of the garbage into the can beside her desk. Chuckling, she stood up and grabbed her scrubs so she could get changed to start the autopsy. "Okay, I'll talk to her. Now, I have to do the autopsy. Will you be present?"

Jane sighed and shook her head no. "I have to Skype with Casey, again. It's the only time he has available apparently."

Now, Maura tried not to let that sting. She was unsuccessful but determined not to let it show. It apparently would be the first one for which the brunette wouldn't be there. _So, you're neglecting your job for him now? Fine, see if I care._ "Oh, that's fine. Say hi to him for me, will you? I'll have the report for you by the end of the day."

Jane looked surprised. "Oh...uhhh...thanks, I will. See you later." With that, she left for the bullpen or wherever they would be doing the skyping Maura assumed.

The doctor was left to change and before leaving her office she entered one of the many medical data bases that were at her disposition as the Chief Medical Examiner and typed in her key words for a search.

_Pediatrics. Heart murmurs._

She quickly downloaded as many articles as she could that she thought would help her and saved them on her USB drive. "Jason!" She called a little loudly and a few seconds later the lab assistant materialized on her doorway. "Yes, Dr. Isles?"

"Can I ask you a favor please?" At the affirmative nod, she continued and handed him the USB. "Please print all the articles on this drive for me? I have to get started on Mr. Gardner's autopsy."

"Certainly, Dr. Isles." The boy (he'd always seemed a little boyish looking to her) smiled and left with the drive to take on the task his boss had asked of him. _Always polite Jason. How nice._

The autopsy was done fairly quickly since there was no one there to bicker with. The detectives always wanted her to hurry, to guess; especially Jane. She knew they didn't do it with any bad intentions but still, she refused them and the result was either a glare from any of the others she was less close with or fun bickering from Frost, Jane and Korsak. It ultimately elongated the process however much she enjoyed the banter.

She had already finished her report and she planned to go to a small cafe near her house to read the quite impressive stack of articles Jason had left on her desk. It was a quaint little shop that had impressively and surprisingly good brews. Maura had Senior criminalist Chang take the report upstairs after having signed it. "Tell the detectives that I'll be going home for the day will you, Susie?"

The little woman just smiled. "Yes, of course Dr. Isles."

"Should they need to discuss anything I am available on my cell."

With that, she picked up her coat, phone, purse and the stack of papers and made her way out of the morgue towards the parking lot. A light drizzle had erupted as soon as she got into the Prius and she smiled, this sort of weather appealed to her, it reminded her of her times in Europe and made her want to get a cup of coffee and snuggle up with a good book.

The bell above the door rang as Maura entered the coffee shop. She noted the cozy atmosphere and proceeded towards the counter to place her order. Natalie, the barista who knew Maura as a regular was manning the register this time. "Hello, Natalie. How are you today?"

The girl, who had bright azure eyes, smiled politely and responded. "Hey, Doc! I'm good, I'm smack in the middle of exam week right now so I'm a little tired but nothing I can't handle. How are you? How's work?"

Maura chuckled; she knew how hardworking this girl was. It's what made her like her so much. "I'm sure you'll pull through but should you need any help don't hesitate to ask. Oh you know, same old stuff. We caught a case today and I finished the autopsy earlier, it's up to the detectives now I guess."

Natalie smiled knowingly at the doctor. She knew all about Jane and Maura's feelings for the stubborn detective. "Ah, how is our fearless detective Rizzoli."

Maura sighed. "Oh, I don't know. I bet she's skyping with her boyfriend. I don't care anyway."

"Oh, yes you do, Doc. But it's okay, I'll make you an extra large cup of the new Brazilian blend we had shipped in. It's the perfect roast I swear to you."

"Alright, we'll see about that." She pulled out her wallet and made to pay but Natalie stopped her.

"Hey doc, you're killin' me here! It's on me, you know that. Maura Isles doesn't pay for coffee when Natalie Green is on duty."

The girl's warm expression made her smile. There was once a time when she felt that the only human being with whom she was ever going to really connect was Jane. Then, one day when she was trying to flee those exact thoughts and the confusion her feelings for Jane caused in her, she stumbled upon this little shop. None other than Natalie who had one eye on the register and the other on an advanced biochemistry book took her order. It turned out she was studying for a test in the hopes of being able to compete for a scholarship to get into BCU, her major of choice: medicine. Maura rattled off her order and supplied the answer for the problem the girl was trying to solve with a smile.

Before Maura left, the girl came up to her with an extra cup of coffee, her book and another question, which the doctor was only too glad to clarify. Since then, Natalie had become what she thought was the closest she'd ever get to having a little sister. One that actually liked her science-y ramblings and who she could talk to about boys...fine, about Jane. "Alright, Miss Natalie Green. Can I wait for it over there?" She pointed to a plush-looking couch near the window. "I have a lot of articles to read up on."

"When do you not, Maur. Sure, go sit and I'll take your coffee to you."

"Thanks!" The ME turned to walk away and saw that in their short conversation the line had grown substantially. "When you have time, text me what you would like to eat for dinner tomorrow."

Natalie sighed. "Maur, I told you already. Whatever you make I'm sure I'll love."

The blonde smiled. Natalie was, very much like Jane, a very stubborn person. She didn't want to feel like she was bothering her. "Text me."

"Okay okay, now go and let me do my job."

Maura took a seat in the plush green couch that was set apart from the rest of the chairs and tables. It was located near a window but not facing it directly, which allowed some privacy; not to mention it was very comfortable. It had a small table and a chair in front of it not to mention the conveniently placed power outlet where she could connect her laptop every time she came in to work on something. It was undoubtedly her favorite spot; she thought it had personality.

She took out the stack of articles and her trusty green highlighter (she hated the yellow one) perusing the titles and selecting one. She was a few minutes into the reading when Natalie came with her coffee. "Here Maur, sorry it took so long. The guy helping me today is on training so I had to redo a lot of the orders."

"No problem, Natalie." The blonde doctor took her first sip of the hot beverage and moaned. "Oh my, this really is an exquisite blend."

"Told ya! So about dinner, I wanted to talk to you. Mom hasn't been feeling well and I think I might've to stay with her." The girl looked down as if she was nervous to disappoint Maura.

The ME put a hand over Natalie's and squeezed. "Oh Nat, I'm sorry. Do you need anything? I told you, I'm here for you guys."

The girl sniffled and removed a stray tear that had managed to fall. "I know Maur, that means a lot. She's been in more pain than usual that's all. But she needs me there."

"I understand completely. Tell you what, I'll come to your house and cook there. How does that sound?" Maura knew that the girl would complain but she wanted to do this for them. The weekly dinners with Natalie and become somewhat of a tradition in the short time they had known each other. She watched as the girl thought about it and opened her mouth to say something. "It's absolutely no problem at all, so stop fighting it because it's going to happen."

"Alright, I know better than to argue with Dr. Isles. I better go; the new guy is bound to mess up more orders. Enjoy your coffee and thanks for everything, really." With a meaningful squeeze of their hands Natalie bounced over to the counter once more. Maura was left to continue her reading and enjoy the coffee that was indeed very good.

As it usually happened when Maura was immersed in reading, time flew by rather quickly. She was startled when her phone rang and once she saw that it was Jane calling she stepped outside to take the call. "Hello, Jane."

"Hey, Maur. I went down to the morgue and Susie said you'd left early."

The blonde sighed. She thought the almost sad note in the detective's voice could only be chalked up to her own wishful thinking. "Yes, I had some things to take care of. Is there a problem with the report?"

"No, not at all! It's very…uhm…thorough. We're trying to find the primary location though. Don't really have much to go on until the results come back on everything you found."

Maura had found fibers, hair, various substances, dirt and other things either on the body or clothes he was wearing. It would be a while for all of that to be back even with Susie's expertise. "I'll put a rush on all the tests. But Jane, the man was tortured for months. The wounds we saw at the scene were just the most recent ones. He had fractures that were inadequately set some as recent as 6 months ago. Someone had to have noticed this man was missing."

Jane sighed. "Yeah, Frost is working on that right now. So…uh…are we still on for a run and breakfast tomorrow?"

"Provided nothing comes up, yes sure. Why?" Maura half expected another cancellation if the trend so far continued. Still, she figured Jane deserved the benefit of the doubt at least.

"No reason. Just checking. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye Jane."

The doctor hung up and went back inside. She was fumbling with something or other on her cell phone and she didn't pay attention to the woman that was equally distracted by her own cell that was on a direct collision course towards her. They both bumped into each other and Maura looked up just in time to see the woman's coffee spill all over her inconveniently white blouse and jeans.

"Ouch" The woman grabbed the front of the blouse and pulled it away from her body. "Burns."

Maura blushed profusely. "Oh my God, I'm terribly sorry! I wasn't paying attention." She grabbed some napkins from the island near the door and started cleaning the woman up as best she could. "I'm so, so sorry. Really. I'll be happy to pay for the dry-cleaning and to replace the coffee I've so rudely spilled all over you. I should have…"

The ME heard an amused chuckle and the woman held on to her hands stalling her frantic movements. The blonde looked up into her clumsiness' victim's face and hazel locked with the most beautiful emerald eyes she had ever seen. Emerald eyes that were full of mischief and curiosity. "Hey, it's okay. I wasn't paying attention either."


End file.
